Slipped Confession
by Lenea89
Summary: Sometimes the best confessions are the ones that just slip out.


~*~

~Slipped Confession~

~Summery~

Sometimes the best confessions are the ones that just slip out.

~Rating~

M for sexual situations and nudity... and well pervy stuff

~Warnings!~

This is Yaoi with Kakashi and Iruka from Naruto if you don't like Yaoi or this pairing please kindly piss off. Sexual situations mentions of sexual acts yada yada. You have been warned.

~Disclaimer~

My lawyer said I have to stop telling people I own Naruto or Barney will stand over me at night with a bloody knife. So I don't own Naruto or its characters.

~*~

* * *

Pale, sweat glistened, skin rested against the moist bronze chest. The silver haired man moaned once more as he slid out of the tight passage he had been sheathed in before he lifted himself off the sated Chunin. A smile adorning his pale lips, he looked down at the warm panting man beneath him as his silver hair glowed in the moonlit room. Never had Kakashi's apartment felt more warm, more safe, more complete, more like a home, than when this beautiful, scarred, man entered it. Kakashi bit down the urge to chuckle as he realized, that _he_ had never felt more warm, more safe, and more complete, than when this man, this gorgeous man, was in his arms.

Oh how long he wanted the chestnut haired man that now lay panting trying to catch his elevated breath. So long. Who would have thought it would take a life threatening injury to bring the sweet, sexy, unintentionally sensual, overly caring, Umino Iruka, to him. If he had known this... he would have happily gotten the crap kicked out of him by Itachi a lot sooner. He rolled off _HIS_ chunin... yes his... he couldn't bare to let the man go now. For surely, with him would go Kakashi's heart. The fearsome Copy nin pulled the brunet into a soft embrace allowing himself to revel in the warm presence of Iruka as he nuzzled into the tan neck. He smirked as he saw some of his marks... oh how sweet his skin was...The taste of hazelnut and something uniquely Iruka still lingered in his mouth. So much better than the dolphin's scent that was like that of Hazelnut and rain.

The younger man panted shallowly and wondered lightly if he would ever be able to slow his rapid heart. He didn't know sex could be that amazing... sex was sex was sex, right? True the chunin didn't have too much experience, but still none of his experiences were like that! He was ready to pass out right about now. Unfortunately for his weary body, his mind was racing.

He recalled how Kakashi caressed him so gently and softly... so sensually. The way the silver haired man had kissed him so chastely at first as he just lightly touched the sensei's body sent shivers down his spine. Iruka nearly moaned at the memory of how those gentle and soft caresses shifted into firm strokes and firey kisses that left the chunin thirsty for more. Not to mention the way those talented lips and tongue lapped at any exposed flesh the silver haired man could reach. Oh Kami... that talented mouth... doing unspeakable things to Iruka's painfully hard shaft... The way the Jounin gently prepared him slowly... so torturously slow, was so gentle. How he waited for Iruka to get comfortable with his size was so... caring. Then how he and Iruka were so quickly lost their abandon. How the gentle thrusts became lost to vigorous pounding as they both neared the edge!

Seriously, compared to what he had just felt, 'sex' seemed like an archaic term, totally unfit to describe the act.

'_Obviously,' _Iruka's mind supplied, _'It was Kakashi that made the difference you dunce!'_ Iruka had to admit, compared to his little experience, it was obvious that Kakashi was familiar with the act of sex... of course it would be amazing. Iruka suddenly tensed... it was amazing on his end... but there was no way he could have really satisfied the jounin... almost sadly his helpful mind chimed in again, _'I'll probably never get the chance to do this again'._

Sharingan Kakashi, most eligible bachelor of Konoha, play boy extraordinaire, would never want such an ordinary man twice. The thought hurt Iruka more than he thought. He was no young fool, he knew this feeling. He truly cared for the jounin who's pale arms were currently wrapped around him. He would almost say love... but it hurt to much... he couldn't love Kakashi anymore than just this physical aspect or he would never be able to function around him again. If he loved him, really loved him, he wouldn't be able to just walk away in the morning. (or sneak away once the jounin is out like a light) He had to at least delude himself long enough to get out of here and home to his empty apartment. Only there when alone could he allow himself to love what he could never have, because only there could he breakdown.

The younger man turned to the object of his worries. He could feel a blush heat up his cheeks as Iruka once again stared at that beautiful, Kami so beautiful, face. Iruka knew he would miss this face. He tried to ingrain it into his faulty memory.

He wanted to remember Kakashi like this. Flushed pink, sweat glistened, slightly panting, his normally gravity defying hair tamed by the sticky sweat. He wanted to be able to close his eyes and be able to clearly see those mismatched ones looking at him intently, see that pale smooth skin that made his own flesh tingle. He wanted to have the power to conjure the perfect image of Kakashi's high cheekbones, full lips turned up in a small smile, scarred eye, and perfect nose, even once all his other memories faded.

Gently, Iruka slid his eyes closed and held fast to the image.

"I'm sorry" The chunin whispered to the man who's arms wrapped around him.

Kakashi's heart stopped for a moment as he tensed. _'No, no, it can't end yet...' _his mind thought frantically. _'He's sorry for having sex with me... He doesn't want me... he never did...'_ Kakashi's mind began spiraling downward as he felt his fears surface. _'I knew he'd never want me... he's to kind and pure to be with a blood soaked murderer like me. He could never love me like I love him._' Kakashi tensed up knowing it was over all he could do was wait for the rejection he knew was coming, yet he couldn't remove his arms from the smaller man's body. He was frightened. The only one he'd allowed himself to love in years was going to shoot him down and berate him for moving so fast then leave, he just knew it. He would happily face any enemy without any fear, but the one thing that has him shaking was the rejection of his feelings.

Iruka took in a deep breath as Kakashi internally quivered in fear. "I know I'm not as... experienced as you" the adorable man blushed. "But you were... amazing... I'm really sorry if I wasn't-" mphh? Mmm...

Kakashi could have laughed in both relief and at how silly Iruka was, but he settled for pulling the silly man in for a scorching kiss, cutting off the man's 'apology'.

Kakashi pressed gently at first but then meeting no resistance didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He wouldn't tell Iruka how he felt, he wouldn't scare the chunin away like that, so he tried to pour his feelings into the kiss just incase that silly chunin thought Kakashi regretted it or what ever was going through his beautiful head. The jounin ran his tongue lightly over the chunin's parted lips before diving into that warm moist cavern. All Iruka could do when Kakashi's tongue enticed his into action was kiss back and return the muscles gentle strokes as he moaned into the kiss.

Both of them could feel the pure heat behind the kiss. They could feel electricity cackling just under their lips. Kakashi would swear he could feel sparks flying of the tips of their dancing tongues. To Iruka, it simply took his breath away. Literally, for soon the pair had to part in need of that damnable element called oxygen.

By the soft pants coning from the younger man it was obvious Kakashi had truly struck him breathless. _'And I had just got it back too,'_ Iruka thought with a laugh.

Kakashi captured the chunin's chin as he leaned in to place a small kiss on the man's cheek, "you were wonderful," He moved to the other side of the cheek and placed another kiss there, "Truly amazing". The jounin let his hand drop lower to the teacher's smooth shoulders and leaned down to place a long suck/kiss on the tan collarbone, "Marvelous," a small nip, "Fucking phenomenal". None of these words fit quite right to Kakashi but then again he really didn't think they made words to describe how Iruka made him feel.

"As some might say 'That was H.O.T. Hell Of a Time.'"

The scarred man blushed as he tried to look away from Kakashi. "Hell of a time..." _'Yes hell of a one time,'_ he thought with a sad smile.

He never thought that offering to walk the 'weak' injured man home from the hospital could turn into this. Iruka blushed. He didn't quite know how it happened, but even if it was a one time thing he was happy. Cause if only for a night he got to be held by Kakashi and could hold him in return. Just once he could act like the man thought he was something more that a mission room worker and weak chunin sensei that was a mother hen to his ex-students. He felt his eyes start to droop and the warmth around him was lulling him towards darkness. Yes... hell of a time.

"If I didn't know I loved you earlier I would now..." Whoops Kakashi didn't mean for that little confession to slip. He may have read romance novels but those borderline porn books take the meaning of love so lightly. Any real dating guide would entail that saying I love you too early could ruin a relationship. Kakashi really wanted to _have_ a relationship with the man he loved _before_ he ruined it. And confessing that he loved Iruka when just hours before they had hardly been friends was probably moving way too fast for the teacher. (Not that having sex with him before saying it was exactly slow.)

Iruka's eyes shot open and his body jerked up to look at the shocked jounin. HA! If Kakashi thought he was shocked. Kakashi had said it quietly, so much so that Iruka had thought it had been a figment of his sleepy mind. But looking at the sheepish smile the Copy Nin was wearing Iruka doubted that. Maybe it was just a slip?

'_Oh no...' _Kakashi mentally moaned as he faced the shocked chunin who had propped himself up on his elbows. Kakashi quickly pushed himself into a sitting position. _'I've completely fucked up! It's over... he's going to think I'm crazy! Well crazier than I actually am.'_ Kakashi smiled sheepishly and prepared to tell the Chunin that he was just kidding but he did want to get to know the brunet.

"You love me?" Iruka smiled,

Kakashi was about to lie say anything that would get the chunin to forget the confession when Iruka smiled. A soft open, genuine one... one that not many people see gracing the man's face without Naruto around.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes..." he looked down, "I'm... Yes..." The brave Jounin hung his head and waited for Iruka to decide what to say decide to stay or go... oh how scared he was the intelligent teacher would pick the latter.

Iruka smirked, Kakashi looked scared shitless! Kakashi loved him. Kakashi _LOVED_ him. Suffice it to say Iruka was very happy about this development. "So This..." He blushed lightly the smile/smirk still on his lips, "Um... Won't be a one time fling?"

Kakashi brought his hand up to caress the sweet man's sun kissed cheek. He spoke softly as his mismatched eyes met the warm chocolate eyes. (The sharingan was firmly set to record this moment forever cause Iruka just looked so damn cute!) "Iruka, you could never, ever, be a one time fling to anyone."

Iruka shivered. Kakashi's normally deep voice was so sensual sounding, (as per usual) but also rang with confidence and truth.

The blush still preserved on his face, Iruka moved in to kiss Kakashi's lips lightly. To say this made the Copy Ninja happy would be an understatement.

'_HE KISSED ME!' _his mind shouted. All the other kisses they had shared this evening Kakashi had initiated, so to see the chunin kiss him made his heart sing.

The young sensei leaned back again and smiled happily, "If you're lying I'll make sure no book store will ever sell you another Icha Icha..."

Kakashi blanched before quickly muttering, "I'm not, I've loved you for a long time now..." the copy nin had the decency to blush... the most perverted man in Konoha (sans Jiraiya) does not blush at anything having to do with physical intimacy... but emotional intimacy, that's a whole other shebang.

The chunin could only believe the flustered Kakashi. Iruka smiled and breathed out a sigh in relief and planted another chaste kiss on those full lips he had ingrained into his memory when he thought this beautiful pale man wouldn't want him. "So you want me?" Iruka asked against Kakashi's slightly parted lips.

Kakashi nodded and gently took the tan face in his hands. He placed a small kiss on the corner of Iruka's mouth, "I want you, every day and forever, in every way... Not just physically, emotionally too. I want to take you dinner. I want to make you laugh. I want to see you smile at me after I get back from a mission. I want to walk you home from the academy or the mission room." The pale man placed a sweet kiss on the other's forehead. "I want you to get mad at me to see the fire in your eyes." He leaned a bit further to reach the tanned earlobe and gave it a small lick, " I want to apologize. I want to hear you sing in the shower... I want to hear you scream in the shower," Kakashi leered with a smile. "I want you to know the real me that I don't show to others. I want you to take down my mask and kiss me. I want you to take me. I want to know your favorite things. I want to know your secrets," he kissed Iruka's scar gently, "I want to tell you mine. I want to smell your scent on my sheets. I want my scent on your sheets. I want you to want me. I want you so badly it hurts... Kami, `Ruka, I want everything."

Iruka was on the verge of tears. Kakashi really wanted him, not just as a fuck buddy or a friend. He wanted him as a partner and as a boyfriend and as a lover... Iruka choked on his own emotions. He knew he loved Kakashi since far before the chunin exams. Probably since he saw the jounin get hit on the head with an eraser. If not then, then it was surly after Naruto and the others left and he asked the silver haired man how he didn't see that coming. Iruka surely gave his heart away when that too damn charming man muttered, "Obviously I was looking at the cute teacher with the adorable scar down the hall" and with a smirk poofed away.

Iruka didn't think a moment more as he kissed Kakashi again, "I want that too, all of it." The teacher attached his lips to the scar running down the others eye. He kissed it all the way down then down the masculine jaw line till he came to rest on the pale pink lips.

Kakashi deepened the kiss by running his skilled tongue over the kiss swollen lips. The Copy Nin groaned happily as Iruka parted his lips immediately. In contrast to the earlier kisses the pace was slow and leisurely and irrevocably sweet. There was no dominance just two people enjoying a loving kiss. The jounin deepened the kiss more when he pushed Iruka back against the pillows.

The silver haired man pulled back to look down at his lover... oh how he liked thinking of Iruka as his lover, or as his anything, because it's far more than he thought he'd ever get when he first saw the adorably scarred man at the academy. He smirked at the slightly dazed look in those chocolate eyes. "And I want this..." he let his left hands stray down the others dark chest as his right rubbed a tan thigh. "I want this many, many, many times over," Kakashi leered at Iruka.

The younger man blushed brightly "Pervert!" Iruka then sighed. "Remind me why _I_ love you." Iruka huffed... Whoops. Iruka blushed.

Kakashi smiled, "you love me?"

Iruka blushed but tried to look innocent. "Slip of the tongue?"

With a small chuckle Kakashi said, "I'll slip you the tongue Ruka-koi." he then bent over and kissed the tan neck on it's pulse point and licked it for good measure. Iruka laughed lightly at the silly man. "But Sometimes the best confessions are the ones that just slip out, ne?" Kakashi murmured against the bronze neck.

Iruka silently agreed before his small laughs were silenced by a hungry kiss.

* * *

~*~

~Authoress Commentes~

Again I posted this before on Deviant art and was too lazy to post here for a while... I admit my laziness and hope you may see past it...*T-T*

Therein you have a one shot about when confessions slip out! I'm thinking of doing a whole bunch of drabbles about different ways Kakashi and Iruka might confess...(Cuz I'm that obsessed with KakaIru/IruKaka.) But this is a bit too long (2859 words just in the actual story portion) to be a drabble so it's a one-shot. So yeah.

Oh and if you don't get what happened, and because I always feel the need to explain myself, after Tsunade woke Kakashi up after he was defeated by Itachi he needed help home. After all in a few weeks muscles start to atrophy. So Iruka helps him home... then one thing leads to another... and... well Kakashi's muscles got a work out then. 0_^

Please tell me what you thought. Is it good or bad? I thought it turned out kinda sweet. So please review and let me know. As always constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! Flames will be used to build a fire for Kakashi and Iruka to snuggle by. ^_^

Thank you I hope you enjoyed reading this product of my strange mind.

~Lenea~

~*~


End file.
